Dark or Light?
by Seperatedlife
Summary: The prophecy is different and Harry Potter isn't the chosen one. With the wiziding world hating their mother because she used to be one of the worst death eaters and the ex-death eaters out to kill her for betraying them, How will the twin sons of Bellatrix Lestrange survive?
1. Prelude

"_Hello" – _Parseltongue

"Hello" – Normal talking

Summary: The prophecy is different, Neville's born in August and Harry on the 28th. Neither hold the scar, neither lost their parents and neither defeated Voldemort. Yet, someone did. The wiziding world has no clue who their saviour is. Perhaps it's for the best, after all who could ever accept the twin children of Bellatrix Lestrange?

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. If I did, I would be rich and too busy doing whatever the hell I wanted to write this.

* * *

Born as the seventh month dies

The one with the power to halt the Dark Lord approaches

And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal

Born as the seventh month dies

The one who balances the world approaches

And he will stop the darkness in the others heart

Born to the servant who defies the master

The two shall rise and claim many hearts

And the loyal will abandon their lord

Born to be hated because of mere blood

The one who can save the two approaches

Be warned for the third has a choice

If the two are saved

Than the Dark Lord will never again walk the earth

If the two are abandoned

Than the Dark Lord will rule once again

Sybill Trelawney's words faded out and she continued with her previous conversation. Completely oblivious to the fact, that the headmaster was ignoring every word.

Albus Dumbledore was lost in thought. According to the prophecy he'd just heard three children, who would clearly play a large part in the war, were soon to be born. The ageing headmaster had always loved children and did everything possible to keep them out of the war and yet, after everything, children were still involved.

"I believe I've heard enough Sybill, you will make an excellent divination teacher and I look forward to working with you"

The woman seemed relatively surprised to hear him talk; apparently she had forgotten he was there. The headmaster quickly left the room, to immersed in his own thoughts to listen to the thanks coming from behind him.

He knew that both Lily and James Potter and Frank and Alice Longbottom were expecting children. He also knew that the estimated due date for both was towards the end of July.

If those two were the prophesised children he would protect them however he could. His mind decided, the old headmaster determinedly set off towards Hogwarts, once there he would floo the two sets of parents and tell them the news.

Of course there was a chance that their children weren't the ones in the prophecy, but it was better to be safe than sorry. If the headmaster had been in a better frame of mind, he might have noticed a shadow sneaking of to tell his master the news.

* * *

This chapter was super short, but hey, I only wanted a basis for later. Not actually sure what's going to happen in this. I'll probably figure it out later, still suggestions would be appreciated.


	2. Mummy, Ori and bad man

**Hello**_ – _Parseltongue

"Hello" – Normal talking

_Hello – Thinking_

Summary: The prophecy is different, Neville's born in August and Harry on the 28th. Neither hold the scar, neither lost their parents and neither defeated Voldemort. Yet, someone did. The wiziding world has no clue who their saviour is. Perhaps it's for the best, after all who could ever accept the twin children of Bellatrix Lestrange?

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. If I did, I would be rich and too busy doing whatever the hell I wanted to write this.

* * *

People, both death eaters and the rest of the wiziding world, knew about Bellatrix Lestrange or, since her husband had died, Bellatrix Black. They knew about her fierce reputation and many had seen proof of the rumours. She had made grown men wet their pants with one of her glares.

If anyone were to see her now, whether they be death eater or order member, then they would either run away screaming about the apocalypse or freeze up and idly start to wonder if they were hallucinating.

The reason was simple, Bellatrix Black, the most feared death eater there was, who had once been covered head to toe in blood and only reaction was to laugh, Voldemort's most trusted supporter, was smiling. More specificly, she was smiling at a baby.

Three years ago if you had told Bellatrix that she would fall in love then she would have laughed in your face. That was before she met Felix. Felix was a pureblood from far away but wouldn't tell her where or his last name.

The man had intrigued her and she spent many weeks trying to find out why. Eventually the two became lovers, and Bellatrix realised just how great it was to love someone, and be loved in return. Despite being a pureblood Felix had been raised by muggles and strongly disagreed with Voldemort's views.

Bellatrix had known that Voldemort would kill Felix if he found out about him, so she had kept his existence a secret. This had worked relitively well until she heard the prophecy.

Bellatrix had just found out she was pregnant and was going to ask for time away from the death eaters. Voldemort believed that the children of the death eaters would be useful when they were older and, with the cruciatus curse harming the unborn infant/future spy in Hogwarts, had agreed to those type of requests before.

She never got the chance to ask however because that was when she heard the prophecy. She knew she was having twins, which fit with the 'two' part of the prophecy, and that the estimated due date was late July, the seventh month.

Voldemort didn't believe in prophecies and wouldn't waste his time searching for possible children; he would however kill any possible children if he was given the opportunity. Such as one of his death eaters freely telling him that they were pregnant.

Knowing that she couldn't tell him Bellatrix had stayed quiet throughout the day. That night both her and Felix had gone into hiding, desperately trying to save their unborn children.

Which was why she was here, sitting on the floor of a small cottage, smiling down at her one year old son. The youngest of the twins, Orion Rafael Black, was already asleep upstairs, while the oldest, Cyrus Caspian Black, heir to the most noble and ancient house of Black, since he was the oldest Black who wasn't dead or disowned, yawned sleepily in her arms as she carried him to the nursery.

Quietly, so as not to wake Orion, she walked over to Cyrus' cot and gently laid him down, the moment she did Cyrus' eyes opened and he let out a soft cry. Smiling to herself she bent down to pick him up again before crossing the room to the other cot, where Orion was sleeping, and once again put him down.

This time instead of protesting, Cyrus wrapped his arms around Orion protectively, before falling into a calm sleep. Bellatrix smiled at her sons, Felix had gone shopping for necessities all day and still wasn't back, at first she'd been annoyed that she had to look after both boys on her own, but she easily changed her mind after the first hour.

She was just about to leave the room when she heard a crash downstairs, she only had a minute to register that she was in trouble before she was thrown across the room and bound tightly with a spell.

Looking up she saw the blood red eyes of Voldemort, glistening with hatred, and his wand pointed right at her. Closing her eyes Bellatrix prepared herself for what was to come.

When nothing happened she opened them again and, to her horror, saw him pointing his wand at Orion.

* * *

The Dark Lord Voldemort was pissed. The prophecy had been a minor annoyance that he easily discarded from his mind, but when he found out that one of his most loyal servants had abandoned him, he had broken many prisoners' bones.

He had spent the next year and a half looking for the disloyal scum so that he could make a show of destroying her and prevent others from following in her footsteps.

Now he stood here, looking down at the woman; he couldn't kill her yet because there was no one else around, which was why he had bound her.

There was a small whimper from the other side of the room, turning his head he saw two children standing up in a cot, holding onto the bars, and staring at him in terror. Finally looking around the room he noticed that it was a nursery, before once again focusing his attention on the children.

Their presence explained why his most loyal servant had betrayed him; she had been scared for their safety, how pathetic. He couldn't kill her yet because he wanted to make a show of her, but he could easily kill the two brats.

The one on the left had golden coloured eyes and blood red hair, his features were rough and his hair was tousled, the boy looked slightly wild and when he was older he would probably be extremely handsome.

The one on the right had the same golden eyes as his brother but otherwise was his exact opposite. He was the same size as his brother but his body was slight and lean looking, his features were not rough but instead rather sharp and elfish looking.

His midnight black hair lay flat on his head and he had a stripe of hair, the same blood red colour as his brother, in the middle of it. He wasn't holding the bars of his cot for support like his brother and held himself with a sort of grace.

Voldemort had no doubt that this one would be just as handsome as his brother, if not more so, if allowed to live. The one on the right was clearly the stronger but he hesitated, he could still remember the words of the prophecy and didn't want to trigger it accidently.

Lifting his wand he pointed it at the weaker one on the left, as he did he sensed Bellatrix open her eyes, he smiled to himself and very clearly pronounced the words of the killing curse, "Avada Kedavra"

The green beam of light left his wand and sped towards the child. Voldemort's eyes widened in surprise at what he saw next.

The child on the right threw himself in front of his brother and the curse hit him instead, a golden glow appeared around the child and the curse was thrown back towards him.

* * *

Cyrus screamed in pain as the strange green light hit him, he couldn't see anything but golden light and his forehead felt like it was being ripped open.

Then the light went away and he could see, the bad man was gone, although the black thing he'd been wearing was on the floor, and mummy was here to.

Cyrus frowned slightly; his mummy was sitting on the floor and staring at him with her mouth open. This was different, maybe she wanted milk? No mummy doesn't have milk, suddenly Cyrus yawned, he felt really tired and his head still hurt.

Looking around Cyrus saw his brother in the corner of the cot; he crawled over to see if Ori was hurt. Then he yawned again before snuggling into Ori, and going to sleep.


	3. You can't apparate in here

**Hello**_ – _Parseltongue

"Hello" – Normal talking

_Hello – Thinking_

Summary: The prophecy is different, Neville's born in August and Harry on the 28th. Neither hold the scar, neither lost their parents and neither defeated Voldemort. Yet, someone did. The wiziding world has no clue who their saviour is. Perhaps it's for the best, after all who could ever accept the twin children of Bellatrix Lestrange?

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. If I did, I would be rich and too busy doing whatever the hell I wanted to write this.

* * *

Three years later

"The court has come to a decision" At those words the entire courtroom went silent. One of the death eaters in Azkaban made a deal and offered up the names of other death eaters in exchange for freedom.

While this on its own wouldn't be enough to silence the crowd, this particular death eater was supposed to be the most loyal to You-know-who's cause. Bellatrix Black.

* * *

Bellatrix had been more than shocked to see Cyrus survive the killing curse and Voldemort's death. When Felix came home she had told him everything, and only just managed to stop him having a panic attack by telling him that Cyrus wasn't dead.

The two of them had left the cottage, encase other death eaters knew the location, and found a new place to stay. Unfortunately it hadn't lasted long as the auror's, buoyed by the death of He-who-must-not-be-named despite not knowing how he'd died, had gone on a nationwide man hunt for death eaters and found her when she was shopping.

Fortunately Cyrus and Orion had been at home with Felix at the time and no one knew they existed. Bellatrix had rotted in Azkaban for three years before the need to see her children had outweighed her fear of the other death eaters finding out she had betrayed them.

This was why she was in court now, looking up at the minister and waiting to hear his decision. There were many other faces she recognised in the crowd, people who hated and wanted to hurt her. Among them she spotted her cousin, Sirius Black, and his friends.

He was looking down at her with disgust, clearly not wanting her to go free. The look was mirrored by his werewolf friend, Remus Lupin, as well as the couple on his right, Lily and James Potter.

Peter Pettigrew however just looked nervous. He had good reason to be, she was one of the few people who knew that he was a spy and had freely given that information to ensure her freedom. He would probably be taken in for questioning tomorrow.

Towards the back of the room, hardly noticed by anyone, were the people she wanted to see. Sitting there, with a regal air surrounding him, was Felix, his Blood red hair fell down to his shoulders and his golden eyes were full of support. Felix looked like the perfect pure blooded aristocrat.

Sitting on either knee were the two reasons she was doing this in the first place. On the right was Orion, his hair, the exact same colour as his fathers, was sticking up in all directions. That coupled with his rough hewn looking features, which he had inherited from her, made him look like a little rebel.

On the other knee was Cyrus, his hair had elements of her, the midnight black colour, and Felix, the stripe in the middle. He had inherited his father's aristocratic features and was currently sitting with an air of indifference which befitted the heir to the most noble and ancient house of Black.

It was actually rather amusing considering he was only four years old.

Bellatrix could see the love they had in their golden eyes, which were exactly like their fathers. Her thoughts were interrupted by the minister's voice.

"Due to the sheer amount of information we have been given, and the fact that a large amount of that information we had not heard before, it is our decision that Bellatrix Black be released from Azkaban"

He went on to say more about some of the limitations she would have for a few years and the fact that she was forbidden from leaving the country but nobody heard a word. The moment he had announced her freedom the entire courtroom had exploded into angry shouts.

* * *

Sirius Black held no love for his cousin, he absolutely hated her, the only reason he'd come to the trial was because he was curious. His cousin had made it quite clear that she fully agreed with You-know-who's ideals, he wanted to know why she had finally decided to change her mind.

Lily, James, Remus and Peter had come with him to offer support and when he saw Bellatrix, and felt the anger she caused in him, he was glad for their presence.

Yet, despite knowing that she would have more information than an average death eater and that it would be more useful, he'd never expected her to be released.

He had tensed in anger when it was announced and felt both James and Remus tense on either side of him, preparing to stop him if he tried to do something crazy. He was just about to jump down and confront Bellatrix when the sound of a child shouting "mother!" made him, and everyone else in the room, stop and look.

There was a blur moving down to the floor and he saw Bellatrix stumbled slightly, when he saw why his mouth nearly touched the ground in shock. Hugging Bellatrix as though she was about to disappear and he could stop her was a small child with black hair and a red stripe down the middle of it.

The sound of laughing broke him out of his stupor long enough to turn his head, walking down the middle of the aisle, and holding another child that had red hair, was a tall red haired man. Sirius had never seen him before, although something told him that he wasn't a muggleborn.

As he watched the child that the man was carrying wriggled free and, with another shout of "mother!" joined the hug. If the two children weren't surprising enough, Bellatrix's reaction was even worse. She hugged them back.

Bellatrix Black, the most feared death eater to work for He-who-must-not-be-named, was hugging children. He distinctly heard someone behind him murmur something about the apocalypse.

The reporters broke out of their stupor long enough to realise what a good story this would make before they started snapping pictures. This was apparently enough to anger Bellatrix because she turned around and glared at the reporters, she opened her mouth and looked like she was going to say something when she was cut off by the arrival of the strange man.

He said something to her that was to quiet for anyone else to hear and she closed her mouth. Now that he was closer Sirius could see that the man had weird golden eyes and, now that they weren't hugging their mother, he could see that the children had the same colour eyes.

The strange man grabbed both Bellatrix's and the red haired child's hand. The black haired child had just swiped a stay piece of hair of his face and Sirius just managed to spot an unusual lightning shaped scar on his forehead before Bellatrix grabbed his hand and, with the soft pop that indicates apparition, the four of them were gone.

In the court room everyone was silent for a minute before mutters started breaking out. Most people were talking about the revelation that Bellatrix had children or the unfairness of her release.

The smarter people however were more concerned with the identity of the strange man and the fact that he'd been able to apparate three people out of a room that was supposed to be warded against apparition.


	4. Parents evening

**Hello**_ – _Parseltongue

"Hello" – Normal talking

_Hello – Thinking_

Summary: The prophecy is different, Neville's born in August and Harry on the 28th. Neither hold the scar, neither lost their parents and neither defeated Voldemort. Yet, someone did. The wiziding world has no idea who their saviour is. Perhaps it's for the best, after all who could ever accept the twin children of Bellatrix Lestrange?

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. If I did, I would be rich and too busy doing whatever the hell I wanted to write this.

* * *

Two years later

Black manor was a peaceful place; unlike Grimmauld place Black manor was spacious and filled with expensive items. The Black family only lived in Grimmauld place because of a deal they'd made with the goblins that ended with them gaining the land to Black manor.

Felix had easily managed to get the land back, although Bellatrix still didn't know how, and they had moved in not long after she had been freed. The manor had an enormous garden, filled with all different types of plant life from around the world. At the back of the manor was a giant forest that stretched for miles, inside lived a myriad of creatures both magical and non-magical.

There was a light breeze blowing and everything was calm. "Get back here you little brats!" For awhile anyway. Two six year old children raced over the garden laughing before saying, in perfect unison. "No way!"

Bellatrix sighed and stopped running, there was no chance of her catching the two of them, they were too good for that. She turned and headed back to the house, were she knew she would spend at least twenty minutes, if not longer, cleaning up her two sons latest prank.

On her way she thought about their mental link, the two boys had always known what the other wanted without talking to each other and had an amazing ability to speak at the exact same time. At first Bellatrix had been baffled as to the reason why, it was Felix who suggested that they might have a mind link.

Sometimes with wiziding twins the two would be born with a link to each other's mind meaning that they could send or pick up the emotions of the other twin, being born with a mind link is extremely rare and it's next to impossible to strengthen it to the point where you could have full blown conversations mentally.

At fist Bellatrix was doubtful that her children could have a mind link that strong, but Felix had convinced her to ask them and they had happily answered that they talked to each other, in their minds, all the time. Bellatrix had fainted.

She smiled faintly as she saw the paint covered room, she wouldn't punish them and she knew it, at the moment she was just happy to see them smiling again.

The death eaters had been angry and tried to kill her when they found out what she'd told the auror's, normally it didn't matter because they couldn't get past the manor wards and she could protect herself whenever she left. Last time they had done something different, instead of going after her they had gone after the ones she loved, Cyrus and Orion.

They had been walking home from school when it happened; the death eaters surrounded them and attacked. Luckily Felix had been there to fight back but there were too many and he was overwhelmed. He had managed to kill enough of them that by the time she got there she could easily deal with the rest and save the two boys.

Unfortunately she hadn't got there in time to save Felix, he was dead when she got there and the boys had seen him die. It had been two months since then and this was the first time they'd done anything besides sit in their rooms.

Bellatrix was too happy that they were getting better to punish them for a small prank. Sighing again, she started to clean the room; she was really starting to regret giving the house elves the day of, especially since they hadn't wanted one in the first place.

Bellatrix had dealt with many things that she had thought she would never have to deal with because of those two, and pranks were just one of them.

In pure blooded families the children are always home schooled before they go to Hogwarts, the parents always take responsibility for teaching them reading, writing and other skills needed to be a pure blood wizard, such as etiquette and Latin, since spell work is based in the Latin language.

Bellatrix had always assumed that the same would happen with her children, Felix had disagreed. Cyrus and Orion were still taught etiquette, Latin and other similar things at home, but they had to learn more than a normal pureblood wiziding child did.

She had been reading the Daily Prophet's nonsense when Felix had walked in and told her that, since they were five years old, Cyrus and Orion were ready to go to Primary school.

She had asked what Primary school was and he told her that it was a school for muggle children aged five to eleven, that it would be a great opportunity for them to learn about the muggle world, that the magical world was extremely behind in terms of technology and science and that both Cyrus and Orion were going no matter what.

One week later Bellatrix found herself in the middle of muggle London with two tired and cranky five year olds and an overexcited husband, buying muggle Primary school supplies. One week after that the excitement of going to school ran out and Cyrus and Orion found themselves sitting in a classroom, bored out of their minds, learning basic maths skills. Two days after that Bellatrix and Felix both noticed an increase of pranks directed at them.

The kids had accepted it eventually and calmed down, and Bellatrix was happy to see that they were very popular and had many friends, including two best friends called Sarah and Luke.

Sarah was a loud and somewhat brash blond haired girl with green eyes who wasn't afraid to say what she thought.

Luke was the complete opposite; he had dirty blond hair and hazel eyes, being both the youngest and smallest in the class had given him confidence issues and the quiet boy could often be seen reading a book instead of playing with the other kids.

Both Sarah and Luke had come over for sleepovers almost as much as Cyrus and Orion had gone to theirs. She was happy that they made friends at primary school because she knew that they wouldn't have many at Hogwarts.

She knew that the children of 'light' families would avoid them because of her reputation as the most feared death eater. She also knew that, unlike other children who band together, they would be scorned by the children of other death eaters because she had freely given information about their parents to the auror's.

This meant that they would more than likely be stuck on their own while they were there. With that knowledge she couldn't help but be relieved that they could make friends elsewhere.

She still felt strange whenever she thought that. Eight years ago she had hated muggles with a passion. Now her children, including the heir to the most noble and ancient house of Black, were going to a muggle school, had muggle friends, had brought those muggle friends into her house and the only feelings she had on the subject were positive. It was surreal.

Although she had to admit that it wasn't as strange as her first parents evening. When she had first read the letter she had been intrigued, after all there was no such thing as parents evening at Hogwarts and the boys were constantly talking about what they did at school. However, it hadn't gone very well.

At first it had been fine, but after the teacher told them that both Cyrus and Orion were among the top five in the class it had started to go downhill. Felix had abandoned his aloof manner and started jumping up and down like a kid in a sweet shop and yelling "Yes!" as loud as he could.

He had been jumping backwards and, since he hadn't been looking where he was going, knocked over a kettle filled with boiling water.

Meanwhile Bellatrix, who had grow up with backstabbing purebloods who would boast about their children, was calmly telling another parent that Cyrus and Orion would destroy her children when a large amount of boiling water was thrown on top of her.

The resulting string of swear words got her banned from coming to parents evening for two years.

Bellatrix was nearly finished tidying the room and went to look at something lying on the floor. It was a wand, more specifically; it was Felix's old wand. Cyrus must have forgotten to put it away after using it.

About five months ago Cyrus had gotten very ill; he'd gone pale and wouldn't get out of bed. Felix had done some tests and discovered that he was suffering from a sort of magic overload.

Cyrus had, and still has, incredibly large amounts of magic, because his young body was ill equipped to store that magic and because he had no way of releasing it, it was building up inside him and making him ill. Felix had used an old ritual that triggers accidental magic in order to release Cyrus' stored up magic.

Afterwards Cyrus had got better, but Felix had warned them that it was only temporary and Cyrus needed to start letting a small amount of magic out of his system every day in order to keep the levels down.

In order to do this they had taught Cyrus some small cleaning spells that could be used around the house and Felix gave Cyrus his wand for a short time everyday so he could let out some magic.

Now that Felix was dead she had allowed Cyrus to keep the wand permanently with the understanding that he uses it responsibly and that he'll get his own when he goes to Hogwarts.

Putting the wand away Bellatrix once again went out to find her sons, it was a beautiful day and they had been begging her to take them to the muggle carnival that was visiting the muggle village. She couldn't wait to get out of the house.


	5. Age seven and eight

**Hello**_ – _Parseltongue

"Hello" – Normal talking

'Hello' – Mind link

_Hello_ – Parseltongue

Summary: The prophecy is different, Neville's born in August and Harry on the 28th. Neither hold the scar, neither lost their parents and neither defeated Voldemort. Yet, someone did. The wiziding world has no idea who their saviour is. Perhaps it's for the best, after all who could ever accept the twin children of Bellatrix Lestrange?

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. If I did, I would be rich and too busy doing whatever the hell I wanted to write this.

* * *

1987

"So...what do you want to do today baby brother?" Cyrus asked as he calmly walked along the ocean floor.

For as long as he could remember Cyrus had been able to talk to his brother through their mind link and visit him in the dreamscape. Orion had wanted to keep it secret so they could use it for pranks and Cyrus had, although his reasoning was different, agreed.

It hadn't worked as their parents had figured it out and asked them about the mind link. Orion had been upset that they knew about the mind link but cheered up when he realised that they had no idea about the dreamscape.

Whenever he used to go to sleep he would appear in a plain brown room, if his brother was also asleep then he would appear as well. They had talked about it in detail when they were awake so they knew it was real.

Eventually they realised that they could change the scenery, all they had to do was imagine something and it would change to that. This was why they had named it the dreamscape and why he was currently at the bottom of the ocean.

They had found out more about the dreamscape the more they used it; they had discovered that if they willed it to be there then items they had seen before would appear. This had led to the discovery that the dreamscape was linked to their subconscious.

If they tried to bring a book to the dreamscape but had only seen the cover then when the book appeared the inside pages would be blank, this was because they had never seen the inside and couldn't reproduce it in their mind.

If they tried to bring a book to the dreamscape that they had read but couldn't remember then it would appear with all the writing, this was because they subconsciously remembered everything that they had read.

They had also discovered that nothing that happened in the dreamscape affected them when they woke up, this was proved when Cyrus had fallen out of a tree and broke his leg only to find it perfectly normal when he woke up.

The dreamscape was more useful for pranks then the mind link ever was. The mind link allowed them to do or say stuff at the same time but the dreamscape allowed them to come up with and test run, using their memories to create their living room and school, new pranks all night long.

Another thing they'd figured out was that they couldn't stay awake in the dreamscape forever. Their theory was that, although their bodies were resting, their minds weren't while in the dreamscape because they still did everyday stuff that their minds needed to process, like talking or thinking.

Their minds couldn't handle being active twenty four/seven and they had to have one night of proper sleep for every two spent in the dreamscape, although the amount was increasing since they used to only be able to stay in the dreamscape for one night before sleeping.

The ocean scenery was left over from the last time they'd been here, he was actually pretty surprised that Orion hadn't gotten rid of it yet, but there was always the possibility that Orion wanted to use it again so he didn't get rid of it himself.

He and Orion always took turns when deciding what to do in the dreamscape; he personally thought their choices reflected their personality.

Orion usually concentrated on pranks, whether they came up with new ones, practised an upcoming one or something else he didn't care, or he would just play around.

This fit him because he was loud and excitable, he could always be seen jumping into things without thinking and preferred to concentrate on having fun.

Cyrus would occasionally do something involving pranks but not often. He would sometimes practice his martial arts skills, since both he and Orion had lessons at the local dojo, but it wasn't very useful as the muscle definition and increase of reflexes that he gained from practising wouldn't be real.

He also practised playing his guitar, and Orion the keyboard, in order to keep the songs and movements fresh in his mind.

However those two were the only things he chose to do in the dreamscape that Orion enjoyed, usually Cyrus would chose to read or study in order to improve in school and use the knowledge to protect Orion.

This reflected his character as, unlike his brother, he would often work hard at school and remained quiet, preferring to watch the others and gather information, whenever he and Orion did a prank he would be the tactician, figuring out how to do stuff without being caught.

When he was around others he put up a mask and was considered extremely secretive for a seven year old. He would only drop the mask around his mum Orion and, more often recently, his best friends Sarah and Luke.

Despite his seemingly aloof manner, Cyrus was incredibly protective of Orion. They were the same age, with him only being a few minutes older, and Orion could look after himself, yet if Orion was upset or felt threatened then he would become angry and lash out.

Walking forwards Cyrus finally spotted his brother and ran over to him, it didn't take long to realise something was wrong. They had both slept properly the night before and should have been rested enough to spend two nights in the dreamscape, but Orion was asleep.

Trying to ignore the fear curling in his stomach Cyrus gently shook Orion, when Orion remained asleep he shook him again, harder. Orion didn't react, he didn't even shift in his sleep, he was completely still.

No longer hiding his fear Cyrus left the dreamscape and opened his eyes to the massive bedroom he and Orion shared. He remained still a minute to get his bearings before jumping out of his bed and running to Orion's bed.

Cyrus started shaking Orion, the panic evident in his voice as he yelled "Orion! Wake up Orion! Wake up!" He breathed a sigh of relief when his brother sat up and yelled "What!" but his relief was short lasted as he noticed Orion's hands were shaking and how pale he was.

Suddenly Orion groaned and started clutching his chest, he said something but Cyrus didn't hear it, he was already running down the hall.

Cyrus threw his mum's door open and ran in screaming "Mum!" causing her to wake up. She looked at Cyrus in concern before quickly asking "What's wrong Cy" Cyrus didn't hesitate before saying "It's Orion, he's not well, come quick!" and once again ran down the hall.

His mum put a cup of hot chocolate in front of him and Orion before falling into the chair on the other side of the table. Cyrus kept looking at Orion to see if he was alright, he was still shaking and looked slightly pale but overall much better.

He turned to look at his mum before asking "What happened mummy? Is Orion going to be all right?"

"Yes baby he's going to be fine... Do you remember how sick you got last year"

Cyrus thought about it for a moment before nodding and saying "Daddy said I had to much magic and needed to get rid of it so he gave me his wand and let me do spells"

"Yes. Well, from what I can tell the same thing just happened to Orion."

Orion looked up with wide eyes and asked "Really? Does that mean I'm really, really strong like Cyrus!"

"Yes dear really, and it would seem that both of you have a lot of power and potential, Orion, I'm going to teach you the same small spells that Cyrus knows, and from now on you'll have to use magic daily as well, hopefully that will keep the levels down."

Orion sat still for a minute before jumping up and yelling "Yesssss!"

* * *

1988

Orion was excited. His mum and dad had always told him and Cyrus the truth, so they knew that Cyrus had defeated Voldemort, although they weren't supposed to tell anyone, and they knew that the wiziding world didn't like their mum.

They didn't always understand, since they were only eight years old, but they did know about it. It was because the wiziding world didn't like their mum that she hardly ever went to Diagon Alley and, the times that she did, they rarely went with her.

Today was apparently an exception. Both he and Cyrus had got top marks in school and she had promised to buy them a broom as a reward but hadn't been able to find anyone to look after them and had decided to let them come with her instead.

His excitement quickly wore of, especially when he noticed everyone staring at them, he didn't like it when people stared at him, it made him nervous.

He jumped as he suddenly heard Cyrus' voice in his mind 'Jeez, calm down Ori, you're so scared that it's starting to leech into me as well!'

Blushing slightly at his brothers words he quickly sent back 'I'm not scared you idiot, and stop doing that!' in return he heard Cyrus' mocking reply of 'Doing what?'

Orion looked towards his brother and saw him walking along beside him, head held high and looking every bit the Black heir, giving absolutely no indication of the mental conversation they were having.

'Randomly talking in my mind without warning me first! You know I don't like it'

'You're just jealous, it's not my fault you can't hide your presence'

Orion narrowed his eyes but didn't reply, Cyrus was telling the truth after all. As well talking to each other through their mind link they could also sense each other's emotions in the back of their mind and could feel their mental link vibrate just before the other started a conversation.

They could also hear each other's thoughts, they couldn't hear any complicated thoughts or read each other's mind unless they were specifically trying to, but random thoughts would occasionally slip through.

This had become a problem when Cyrus messed up an answer in school because of a thought Orion had accidentally sent him. After that Cyrus started trying to control the mind link and eventually figured out how to suppress it.

Cyrus could now block his mind, this meant that they could still talk to each other if they wanted, but Cyrus could block any random thoughts that Orion sent to him and stop himself from sending any to him.

For some reason Cyrus couldn't get rid of the emotions, but he could get rid of the vibration that warned Orion when Cyrus was about to speak.

Orion found it very annoying that Cyrus could scare him by talking to him without warning, his feelings on the matter had only gotten worse when he realised that he couldn't do it as well.

He was broken out of his thoughts by the slight vibration of the mind link indicating that Cyrus was about to speak, the fact that he allowed the vibration indicating that he was sorry.

'Seriously though Ori, are you alright?' Orion sighed, he couldn't stay angry when his brother sounded so worried, and replied 'I'm fine, I just don't like it when they stare at as, know what I mean?'

Cyrus didn't reply but Orion felt him send a wave of comforting emotions through the bond. At that moment they reached the pet shop and had to speed up so they didn't fall behind when their mum increased her pace, as well as looking back at Cyrus worryingly.

A few months ago they had visited the pet shop and their mum had been horrified to learn that Cyrus could understand the snakes in the cages.

She had made them leave straight after finding out and wouldn't tell them why until they'd gotten home. She had told them that Cyrus was a parcelmouth, which meant he could speak to and understand snakes, and that they weren't allowed to tell anyone because it was considered an evil ability.

When Orion had asked why he couldn't do it she had said that Cyrus probably gained the ability when he defeated Voldemort. They had never gone back to the pet shop.

Orion quickly forgot his troubled thoughts as they entered Quality Quidditch Supplies and he saw the brooms in the corner. Learning to fly was going to be great.


	6. Age nine and ten

**Hello**_ – _Parseltongue

"Hello" – Normal talking

'Hello' – Mind link

_Hello_ – Thinking

Summary: The prophecy is different; Harry Potter doesn't bear the scar. Yet, someone does and the wiziding world has no idea who. Orion and Cyrus know, but will they tell? Who could ever accept the twin children of Bellatrix Lestrange?

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. If I did, I would be rich and too busy doing whatever the hell I wanted to write this.

* * *

9

"Cy! Cy where are you!" Orion was angry and scared, how could Cyrus ditch him like that?

The two of them often when into the forest behind the manor, it was a great place to play and explore and they both loved the creatures inside.

Whether the creatures were magical or non-magical didn't matter, they were able to get close to and make friends with them all, although they seemed to prefer Orion to Cyrus.

Still, despite their love of the forest, they'd never gone so far in that they couldn't see the house, until today. They wanted to see more of the forest and had gone further in then normal, and now Cyrus had disappeared and Orion was lost and alone.

'Will you stop freaking out already!' Hearing his brother's voice calmed him down enough to notice the feelings coming through their bond, Cyrus felt shocked and awed.

'Where are you?' Cyrus didn't reply but instead sent him an image of a clearing and how he got there. Orion started running in his brother's direction, not caring about his filthy clothes or bloody hands.

When he got to the clearing he saw Cyrus kneeling down next to a fox and staring into its eyes as though having a conversation.

The fox was a silvery grey colour which changed to pitch black at its paws and the tip of its tail, its eyes looked like a mixture between liquid silver and the moon. Orion stopped and stared, he had never seen such a beautiful animal.

Cyrus looked up and asked "Isn't her voice amazing" Orion didn't know what his brother was talking about, he couldn't hear a voice.

"What voice?" Cyrus frowned in confusion for a minute before nodding and replying.

"Never mind, Diana says that you can't hear her that only I can, she said that I wouldn't be able to hear Ra when you meet him either"

Now Orion was beyond confused, and he was starting to get angry as well. "Who the hell is Ra!"

'I am young one' Orion jumped when he heard the voice in his head, it was low and gravely and, for some reason, made him think of the sun, it defiantly wasn't Cyrus.

'I'm behind you young one, on the tree' Orion slowly turned round, ready to fight if it was a trick, only to have his mouth drop open in awe. Sitting on the tree branch just above his head was a peregrine falcon, the fact that this wasn't a falcon's habitat faintly registered in his mind, but he was too busy gawking to really think about it.

Unlike other falcon's, whose colouring was black and brown, this one had a bright yellow chest, with tiny streaks of red going down it. Its back was a dull orange colour that seemed to glow faintly in the sunlight and its eyes shone with the colour of the sun. It was amazing.

It spoke again, this time its words were clearly laced with amusement 'I would close my mouth if I were you little one; unless you're trying to catch fly's'

Orion closed his mouth with an audible click. 'You... How? What?' Was the most he managed to send mentally before he went back to staring.

'Sit down little one, I will explain but it will take time' Orion hardly even thought about what he was doing before he slumped to the ground.

'Good, try not to interrupt, both I and Diana come from the hidden island of Atlantis. On Atlantis the people and animals have an age old connection, from the moment an animal is born it's drawn towards a specific human, when it finds that human they form a connection, the connection is very similar to the one you and your brother share-'

'but why are you here' Orion found himself saying before he could stop himself.

'I was just getting to that. Both I and Diana are special. You noticed are unusual colouring?' at Orion's nod he continued 'That colouring means that we're extremely powerful, and the one we bond with is powerful as well. Diana has bonded with your brother and I have bonded with you.'

Orion was dumbstruck, he knew that he and Cyrus were powerful because of the illness they had gotten, but powerful enough to bond with an animal from Atlantis?

'When the others realised that my bond human didn't live on the island they were very surprised, no one had ever left before, but I didn't leave the island straight away. I felt like I needed to wait for something, and I was right, I needed to wait for Diana.'

'What do you mean? You needed to wait for Diana?'

'I needed to wait for Diana to be born so that we could travel here together. Diana is only six months old, unusually young to bond with a human, but after waiting two years to meet you I found that I didn't have the patience to wait for Diana to reach the year mark.'

Orion looked over to where his brother and Diana were sitting on the other side of the clearing, now that Ra had mentioned it he easily noticed how small Diana was.

Orion spent the rest of the day talking to Ra and Cyrus spent the rest of the day talking to Diana, although Orion couldn't hear what they were saying. Orion found that he liked Ra almost instantly; it was as though they had been made for each other, and since Ra had been born with a connection to him that was sort of true. Getting to know Ra felt like filling in a hole in his heart that he hadn't even known was there.

For the first time in their life Cyrus and Orion spent almost the entire day without talking to each other or contacting each other via mind link.

* * *

10

Most of the children who attended Greenwich primary school were excited and happy. Today was the last day before the start of the summer holidays and, for the oldest year group, the last day of primary school.

One class however, class 6 Monet, was anything but happy. The reason why? Cyrus was excited. The children and teacher of class 6 Monet had long ago realised that the Black twins were pranksters.

So the sight of Orion jumping up and down in anticipation had become relatively common, even Cyrus fidgeting was normal before a big prank, but never had the oldest Black twin so freely displayed his emotions. Cyrus was practically bouncing in his seat.

This is why the day they were supposed to spend having fun was instead spent in dread of whatever the twins had planned, for everyone knew they had planned something.

A few months back when everyone started talking about secondary school the twins had become depressed, even the normally loud Orion had been quiet.

When asked what was wrong they had told everyone that they were going to a private school and, since they were very popular, the announcement had caused quite a few tears to be shed, especially by Sarah and Luke.

Two weeks ago the teacher had jokingly said that she would be happy when they left and took their pranks with them. The entire class had been horrified when Orion responded with. "Yeah! Well there's no way we're gonna let anyone take our titles! Just you watch, we'll go out with a bang and everyone will remember us!"

It happened at lunch time. At the exact same moment that the clock struck twelve every single classroom in the school, and anyone who was inside the classroom, exploded in colour as hidden paint bombs turned everything neon pink, blue, green and many other colours.

At the same time all the teachers in school found themselves magically covered in itching powder and children, from all years, had to dodge the paint filled balloons that either Cyrus or Orion would pop up and throw at them.

The hamster dance could be heard coming from the assembly hall and, though they knew it was a bad idea, everyone crowded inside in order to avoid the flying paint outside.

Inside a projector was showing pictures and videos of all the pranks the twins had ever done, although no one knew where the pictures came from since they'd never seen the twins with a camera.

When the pictures were finished the projector showed the symbol of Loki the god of chaos, which had become the twins calling card, and buckets of paint were tipped over covering anyone who hadn't been hit with a baloon head to toe in paint.

At one o'clock, exactly an hour from the start of the chaos, every single drop of paint evaporated into a cloud of smoke. If any passerby's had looked in the direction of Greenwich primary school at that moment they would have seen an enormous multicoloured cloud of smoke rise above the school and fireworks going off.

The twins were given a place of honour in the assembly hall so the younger generations would never forget them. The teachers at Greenwich primary school would never find out how they did it.

* * *

Next chapter: Diagon alley!

If anyone here has read my other fanfiction Bright eyes then you would know that theres a fox in that one as well. I am now saying that I can't help it, I love foxes and find it easier to write about them then other animals.


	7. Diagon alley: Blacks, Lupin and Potters

**Hello**_ – _Parseltongue

"Hello" – Normal talking

'Hello' – Mind link

_Hello_ – Thinking

Summary: The prophecy is different; Harry Potter doesn't bear the scar. Yet, someone does and the wiziding world has no idea who. Orion and Cyrus know, but will they tell? Who could ever accept the twin children of Bellatrix Black?

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. If I did, I would be rich and too busy doing whatever the hell I wanted to write this.

* * *

Cyrus, Orion and Bellatrix were sitting around the table in the kitchen and eating breakfast when an owl flew in and dropped two letters on the table. One was addressed to Cyrus and the other was addressed to Orion.

Cyrus reached out and picked up the letter addressed to him, he looked at it for a minute, already knowing what it would say. Next to him he heard his brother ripping open the letter; he was quiet for a minute so he could read it before.

"Woohoo! This is great! Why haven't you opened yours yet Cyrus! Come on hurry up!" Sighing at his brother's antics, Cyrus opened the letter and read what was inside.

* * *

HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_ Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizar_ds)_

Dear Cyrus Caspian Black,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK

Cyrus felt dread curl up in his stomach, he had friends at Greenwich, friends who had no idea who he was, and he wasn't looking forward to going to Hogwarts where everyone would shun him because of his mum. Unlike his brother, he looked at things realistically and he knew that Hogwarts wasn't going to be fun.

Forcing a smile for his brother's sake he turned to his mum and said in a fake cheerful voice. "Guess we'll have to go to Diagon alley later huh" His mum smiled back but he could see that it was forced, she wasn't happy about it either.

They finished eating breakfast in silence before getting ready to leave. He was just about to grab his mums hand so they could apparate when he heard a voice in his head.

'Wait' the voice was cool and musical like flowing water and always made him think of the moon, Diana.

Cyrus stood still, looking down the hallway where he knew she would come from; Orion was doing the same thing so he assumed that he was talking to Ra.

Sure enough Ra flew into the room and landed on Orion's outstretched arm, Diana followed not long after and rubbed against his leg. Cyrus bent down and picked up the strangly coloured fox.

'Diana, what is it?' 'You are going to the shop place?' 'Yes' 'and you will get your stick wand?' 'Yes, why?' 'Do you remember when my new teeth grew and my cub ones fell out?' 'Of course I remember I still have one of your front canines' 'I know, you should take it with you' 'Okay Diana, are you going to tell me why?' 'You will find out'

And with that Diana was gone, jumping out of his arms and running out of the room. Shrugging his shoulders at the strange behavior Cyrus ran upstairs and grabbed Diana's baby tooth or cub fang as she would put it.

When he returned to the room he saw Orion holding one of Ra's orange and yellow tail feathers and looking just as confused as he felt.

'Don't even bother Orion, you'll never understand those two' 'You can say that again'

Putting the tooth in his pocket Cyrus once again held on to his mums hand as she apparated them to the Leaky Cauldron. When they got to the Leaky Cauldron everyone stopped and stared at them, and many glared at their mum.

Going into the alley Cyrus was astounded by the sheer amount of people there; although he hid it as well as he could, this was a normal reaction because they hardly ever came here.

The first place they went was Gringotts Wizarding Bank; the tall white building rose up before them. Most people found the rows of goblins disturbing but Cyrus and Orion both liked them, the goblins never stared at them or treated them differently.

His mum strode up to the nearest teller "I would like to go to the Black vaults and make a withdrawal" The two of them talked some more before the goblin lead them to the cart and the vault.

His mum pulled out a bottomless bag and filled it with Galleons, Sickles and Knuts; she then took out two more bags and put some money in each before giving one to him and the other to Orion. After another cart ride they left the bank and started shopping.

Making a quick decision they headed towards Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. When they got inside the shop they were quickly ushered to the back by a squat woman, who Cyrus assumed was Madam Malkin, and told to stand on stools.

The squat woman started measuring Orion at the same time as saying something about Hogwarts students and how busy she was, she hadn't stopped talking since they got in the shop and Cyrus could hardly keep up with her fast talk.

While she was busy with Orion Cyrus took the time to look around the shop, it was full of robes in all shapes, sizes, materials and colours.

Cyrus could feel Orion's discomfort through the bond and couldn't help but grin; their mum was standing next to him and looked like she was thoroughly enjoying Orion's embarrassment.

At that moment Madam Malkin turned around to start measuring him and let out a squeak of surprise as she finally noticed Bellatrix. His mum raised her eyebrows, as though asking what was taking so long, and Madam Malkin started measuring him and talking at twice the speed she was before.

She was talking so fast it made him dizzy. 'Ha, not so funny when it's you being attacked is it?' Cyrus turned his head slightly to see a very amused looking Orion and sent back

'Shut up baby brother, you may not have noticed but she's going a lot faster now' 'Don't call me baby brother!' 'Why not, you are my baby brother after all' 'Stop it!' 'Make me!'

Orion looked like he was about to reply but was cut off by Madam Malkin's exclamation of "All done!" she sounded relived. After leaving Madam Malkin's they went to Flourish and Blott's for their school books.

Their mum brought their school book's before saying "All right you two, you can buy some books out of the money I gave you if you want, meet here in fifteen minutes" They both nodded before running off in different directions.

Cyrus and Orion met up with each other on their way to meet their mum and decided to use the extra two minutes they had to look at each other's books. It went by unspoken agreement that they would swap books when they had finished reading them.

Cyrus had brought Theories of Transubstantial Transfiguration,Practical Defensive Magic and Its Use Against the Dark Arts, Healer's Helpmate and The spells of a Parseltongue. He chose the last one so he could find out more about his ability.

Orion had brought Asiatic Anti-Venoms, Potions: an encyclopaedia, Cyrus had no idea why Orion liked potions; he found it boring, Dragon Species of Great Britain and Ireland and Curses and Counter-curses(Bewitch Your Friends and Befuddle Your Enemies with the Latest Revenges: Hair Loss, Jelly-Legs, Tongue-Tying, and Much, Much More).

Cyrus had to laugh when he saw the last one; it was so like Orion to by a joke book. Cyrus gave Orion his books and the two of them carried on to the meeting place.

They turned the corner and stopped when they saw their mum was talking to someone, she always told them not to talk to anyone in Diagon alley unless they were shop owners.

Wordlessly, they both snuck back around the corner so they could listen in.

* * *

Bellatrix sighed as Cyrus and Orion ran off to buy books, they'd only been here two hours and she was losing it. Everywhere she went people glared at her and it was starting to get on her nerves, it didn't help that she was already worried about Cyrus and Orion going to Hogwarts.

She leaned against the wall and prepared to wait, knowing her sons they would use every minute she'd given them.

"Bellatrix" She stiffened when she heard the familiar voice behind her, it was laced with hate. She made her voice go cold as she replied "Sirius" and turned around, seeing the others she continued "Lupin, Potters" then, seeing the small shape at the Potter's side "Baby Potter"

They all tensed when she mentioned the boy, as though they were expecting her to attack. "I wish I could say it's good to see you Bellatrix, but I'd be lying if I did." "Oh, don't worry cousin, I'm not offended."

At that moment the Potter man, _I swear I heard Sirius call him James when we were kids,_ decided to speak up. "What are you doing here Bellatrix" he said through clenched teeth.

Bellatrix bit back a sharp retort and instead calmly gestured to the Potter brat and stated "Why, the same thing as you I imagine"

At those words a look of realisation passed over Lupin's face and he muttered "The children from the trial!" The others looked confused and the Potter woman asked "What do you mean Remus?"

"The two children that hugged Bellatrix when she was released from Azkaban, they looked about the same age as Harry, she must be here to buy their school supplies"

When Bellatrix heard him say that she started clapping slowly and sarcastically replied "Oh well done wolf, well done indeed, what's your next trick? Roll over?"

Sirius and James looked like they were going to stick up for their friend but they were interrupted by the sound of someone saying "Mother"

* * *

James opened his mouth and was just about to tell the bloody death eater exactly what he thought of her when he heard someone call "Mother"

Looking to the left he saw two children walking towards them. One of them had black hair, with a red stripe down the middle, and elfish features. The other had red hair and rough looking features.

They were both wearing high quality robes and they both had golden coloured eyes. The one with black hair was walking slightly in front of the other.

"Ah, children, come here" The two children stood in front of Bellatrix, the red haired one was on the left and the black haired one was on the right. Bellatrix was looking towards them, more specifically, she was looking at Sirius.

"I would like you to meet my sons, Orion Rafael Black" here she indicated the red haired child. "and Cyrus Caspian Black" this time she indicated the black haired one.

"Children, I would like you to meet my cousin, Sirius Black, his werewolf friend, Remus Lupin, his other friend and his friends wife, Lily and James Potter, and their son... Harry I think, you'll be going to school together."

James didn't know what he felt towards the two children. On one hand, they were only children and couldn't be that bad, on the other hand, they were Bellatrix Black's children and he wasn't sure he wanted them near Harry.

"Hello Harry Potter" James looked at the black haired child, his voice was calm and soft and he had addressed Harry in a polite and controlled manner. This told him that the boy had been taught etiquette and the other things pureblood children were taught but didn't tell him anything about the boy's character.

"Did you find the books you were looking for boys?" "Yes mother" "Yep" "Then we should be leaving, I don't think we're very welcome here" with that Bellatrix walked out the door, the two children trailing behind.


	8. Diagon alley: Wands

**Hello**_ – _Parseltongue

"Hello" – Normal talking

'Hello' – Mind link

_Hello_ – Thinking

Summary: The prophecy is different; Harry Potter doesn't bear the scar. Yet, someone does and the wiziding world has no idea who. Orion and Cyrus know, but will they tell? Who could ever accept the twin children of Bellatrix Black?

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. If I did, I would be rich and too busy doing whatever the hell I wanted to write this.

* * *

'What do you think of Potter?' Orion was walking along with Cyrus behind his mum; she was walking faster than normal, proof of how nervous talking with Sirius had made her.

'Not sure, he didn't say anything, so... quiet I guess, course, there's always the possibility that he was acting different from normal because of who we are. Kinda reminded me of Luke.' 'Yeah. Me to.'

Harry Potter was a short boy with messy black hair, wire rimmed glasses and green eyes. At first glance he seemed like an ordinary quiet boy, but Orion had easily recognised the glint in his eyes, Harry Potter was a prankster, and a prankster meant one thing, competition.

'Hey Cy' '...Yeah?' He could feel Cyrus' surprise coming through the bond, he didn't blame him, he hadn't called his brother Cy since he was nine.

'No one's gonna like us at Hogwarts are they?' '...Probably not.'

'I should have known, everyone hates us at Diagon alley, why would they treat as differently at school? It's just... I thought we could finally make some friends you know? Friends like us, I mean... Sarah and Luke are great and I wouldn't trade them for anything, but... It would have been great if we had a friend who knew about magic for once.'

'...There's always a chance that someone will make friends with us.' 'You don't believe that' Cyrus didn't reply, which was proof in itself. 'You never know Ori, you never know' Orion felt Cyrus sending him comforting emotions through the bond; they made him feel slightly better.

Looking up he realised that their mum had led them to the Apothecary, grinning he ran inside and started looking at the potions ingredients. Orion loved potions, his mum and brother didn't understand why, they thought it was boring, but Orion had always loved potions.

He loved putting ingredients together and watching how they reacted, he loved turning a bunch of small items into a liquid that could do amazing things, like heal wounds, and most of all, he loved the thrill.

The fact that one wrong move could make the potion explode or turn a blood replenishing potion into a blood draining potion, and that he would be the one causing those changes. Potions were amazing.

He faintly heard his mum paying for a new cauldron, since she wouldn't let them go to school with the battered and used one they had at home, but wasn't really paying attention.

Orion started going along the isle, looking for the last ingredient he needed before he could start making some exploding fluid at home, one of the harder potions but well worth the effort.

He was broken out of his thoughts by Cyrus' soft yell of "It's over here Orion" Orion walked in the direction of his brothers voice and, sure enough, the ingredient he'd been looking for was on the shelf right next to Cyrus, Erumpent fluid.

"Alright boys, I've got you both a cauldron so we can leave" "Five more minutes mum!" Twenty minutes later Orion found himself being forcefully dragged from the shop by his brother.

"So where are we going now mum?" "I'd prefer it if we stayed at the Apothecary" "Shut up Orion! Where are we going mum?" Orion didn't care where they went, he wanted to go back to the Apothecary and get more potions ingredients.

"Well, we've brought your school supplies, so now all we need are your wands" Orion's mood instantly brightened when he heard that, he'd been waiting for his own wand ever since he was seven and had to start using his dad's every day.

Buoyed by the thought of having his own wand he eagerly followed his mum down Knockturn alley. His mum had greatly improved from the mass murderer she had been before he and Cyrus were born, but she still had habits and feelings she couldn't get rid of.

One of those feelings was a deep hatred of the 'bloody creepy glasses wearing pervert' Ollivanders, which was why they were buying their wands in Knockturn alley.

His mum stopped in front of a grubby building that looked like it was falling down and lead them inside. The inside looked just as bad as the outside. A small, weedy looking man came out of the side room and started talking to his mum, Orion wasn't paying much attention to what they were saying, but he noticed that the man rubbed his hands together a lot.

The man walked over and looked at him and Cyrus "Well" he said "Let's get started then" He walked behind a large counter and handed Cyrus a light brown wand. "Holly and unicorn hair, nine inches" Cyrus took the wand and waved it, causing all the candles in the room to fall over and nearly set fire to the wooden floor. "I think I'll be taking that wand back Mr Black."

Four hours later and Orion was ready to burst, the excitement of getting a wand had worn off after the first hour and now he was just cranky. Cyrus had gone through the entire shop, only to have every wand reject him, and the same thing had happened to Orion.

"Well, it looks as though you two are special cases, I'll have to custom make your wands, but I need you to choose the items."

Orion looked at the small man; he really wasn't in the mood for riddles. "What do you mean?" "I mean that you'll have to choose a type of wood and core for me to make into a wand and come back for it in a week's time."

This time Cyrus spoke up. "And how do we do that?" "Follow me" Orion looked at Cyrus before shrugging and following the man into a back room. The room was large, on one side was many different types of wood and the other side was covered in, what he assumed were, wand cores.

"I will blindfold you and you will feel one of the types of wood calling to you, you will go to the wood and pick it up, this the type of wood I will use in your wand. Now, who wants to go first?" Orion eagerly stepped forward; he just wanted to get the whole thing over with.

The man tied the blindfold around his head and spun him around a few times. Sure enough, when he stopped spinning Orion felt something pulling at his mind. Following the pull Orion carefully stepped forward, he put his hand on the side so it would rub against the wood he passed while walking.

Eventually one of the woods his hand hit stood out, he picked it up and felt a tingle go down his arm. Orion was about to take the blindfold of but stopped, something else was calling to him as well.

Deciding to just go with it Orion carried on walking until he came to another block of wood that stood out. He picked it up and felt another tingle go down his arm, only this time it was stronger.

Taking of the blindfold and looking down Orion saw that both woods he had chosen were a deep brown colour, he could hardly tell the difference between the two.

Walking back to his Brother and mum Orion noticed the man staring at him with a thoughtful look on his face. "Interesting..." "What? What's interesting?" "Normally people have only one type of wood and one core in their wands; if they have more of either it usually indicates that they're very strong..."

The man shook his head as though he was clearing it before carrying on. "That wood you have there-' He gestured to the wood in his left hand '-is called Wenge, it's good for defence and protection, normally works best if the owner is in touch with nature and it's excellent at dispelling dark magic. The other wood is called Avodire; its power is increased in sunlight and normally chooses a creative owner with a vivid imagination."

Next to him Cyrus snorted. 'Vivid imagination huh? Yep, that's definitely the wood for you little brother.' Orion glared at his brother. 'Yeah? Well let's see you do any better, you'll probably get a girly wood, or something like that.' Cyrus smirked before grabbing the blindfold and tying it around his head. 'Yes, let's see.'

Cyrus started walking forward with his hand on the table, the same way that Orion had walked. He picked up a light, whitish coloured wood and stood still.

Orion saw him frown slightly and carry on walking, probably because he felt a second wood calling to him as well. Not long after Cyrus stopped and picked up another wood, this one was a dark brown colour that almost looked black.

Cyrus took of the blindfold and looked at Orion, or slightly behind Orion, and said "What?" Orion spun around so he could see what his brother was talking about and saw the small man staring at him; he looked like he was in shock and kept mumbling "Impossible..."

Their mum was apparently just as cranky as they were because she snapped "What's impossible!" The man blinked a few times before he started talking.

"That wood there-" The man pointed to the whitish wood that Cyrus was holding. "-is called Alligator Juniper, it's good for protection spells and usually chooses a gifted healer for an owner. It has a strong preference to Light or 'white' magic and is often considered the lightest wood there is."

"I don't see what's wrong with that, is there any reason why my son shouldn't have a light wand?"

"No reason at all Mrs Black, when I said it was impossible I was talking more about the fact that he'd picked both that wood and Monterillo wood." This time the man gestured to the Blackish wood in Cyrus' right hand. "Monterillo wood is extremely rare in wands because it's density and strength makes it hard to shape, that wood's biggest strength is Dark magic or 'dark arts'. The two woods are complete opposites and have never been put in the same wand before. It may take longer than a week for me to create that wand; the balance will have to be perfect."

Orion nearly burst out laughing when he felt Cyrus' surprise through the bond. 'Oh come on Cyrus, you didn't honestly expect something different did you? Even I was expecting you to get a weird combination, although I pretended otherwise. Hey... Are you gonna become a girly healer or an evil dark lord?'

'So not the time Orion.' Orion smirked at his brother before turning his back to him and facing the man. "So we're going to choose our cores now right? How do we do that? Do we just do the blindfold thing again? Can I go first?"

'Slow down Orion, I think your giving him a migraine.' Orion, having had much practise in the past, completely ignored his brother. "Uh... Yes you do put the blindfold on." "Awesome!" And with that Orion pulled the blindfold out of Cyrus' hand, tied it around his eyes and stood next to the cores.

He felt the pull instantly and started walking to the back of the room, when he got there he stood on his tiptoes and reached into a high shelf. He moved his hand around until he came in contact with something that sent a tingle down his arm and grabbed it.

Orion took the blindfold of and looked down, he was holding a small vial with a clear liquid inside it, and then started walking back to the man. When he got to the man he felt another pull, this time coming from his pocket.

Frowning, Orion put his hand in his pocket and felt around, he touched something soft. He pulled it out and saw the feather that Ra had convinced him to bring.

_This must be what he meant when he said I'd see what it was used for; he knew that I would need it for my wand._

The man looked surprised, and slightly confused, when he saw the feather, but he carried on anyway. "That vial there is filled with the tears of an Ice phoenix, those birds are even rarer than normal phoenixes and the feathers or tears are expensive, I only have two vials of Ice phoenix tears and you're holding one of them. Those tears are good for healing and protection spells, they're also amazing with water and fire based spells. That however-"

The man looked at Ra's feather. "-I have no idea." "Oh this. It's the tail feather of my peregrine falcon Ra. We were just about to leave and I... I felt like I had to bring it with me."

"That's believable, it's happened before when wizards get close enough to their familiars, there usually older then you are though... Using your familiar's feather in your wand should improve your relationship with him and it will improve your ability in certain areas, I can't tell you what areas will improve though because it depends on the abilities of the familiar... If you don't mind me asking, why did you name him Ra?"

"Uh... That was the name he came with. Why?" "No particular reason, I just thought it was ironic that his colouring is orange and yellow, he's a falcon and his name is that of the Egyptian sun god." "Really?"

"Yes, he was considered the most important of gods and was often shown in human form with a falcon's head. Anyway, let's continue." He was about to put the blindfold on Cyrus but stopped when Cyrus asked "You know you said Ra was the Egyptian god of the sun?"

"...Yes" "Well, were there ever any gods or goddesses called Diana?" "... Yes. Diana was the Roman goddess of the hunt, often associated with wild animals and nature; she was also the goddess of the moon."

With that the man tied the blindfold around Cyrus' eyes, Orion just had time to see Cyrus look at him. 'Hey Orion, you said that Ra's voice reminded you of the sun right?'

Cyrus reached the same place that Orion had stood and pulled an identical vial out of the shelf. 'Yeah, yeah I did, and you said that Diana's voice made you think of the moon.'

Cyrus had walked back down the aisle and picked up another vial, this one was filled with a thick, silvery substance. 'You're always talking about how their eyes look like the sun and moon...' 'And you're always talking about their colouring, yellow red and orange, black and silver.'

Cyrus walked back towards them and took of the blindfold. 'This. Is. So. Weird.'

Cyrus took out Diana's tooth and held them all out to the man. 'Tell me about it.'

The man looked like he was about to have an aneurism. "Yes, yes, I know already. It's weird that I have three cores and it's probably never happened before. I honestly don't care. I'm not in the mood. So just get it over with already."

"Right, right. Um... You already know the properties of Ice phoenix tears, but because you both have it and the tears came from the same phoenix your wands will be brother wands. They'll work better when you're together and worse if you're fighting each other. I already told your brother what having a part of your familiar will do, so no worries there... I guess all that's left is that vial."

Here the small man pointed to the vial with the silvery liquid in it. "That is freely given unicorn blood; it has amazing healing properties and is great for nature orientated tasks. It's also the best core there is for channelling magic, although there's only about ten in existences, I was lucky to stumble across it."

After that everything seemed to speed up for Orion, he heard the man telling his mum to come back for the wands in two weeks and felt the horrible sensation of apparition. Before he knew it he was lying in bed and drifting to sleep, he couldn't wait to get to the dreamscape; he and Cyrus had a lot to talk about.

* * *

I just want to say that I had no idea about the god Ra having a falcon head when I chose the name or that there was even a goddess called Diana. This chapter rambles a lot and the end was really quick so it probably wasn't very good. Reviews are welcome.


	9. Going to Hogwarts

**Hello**_ – _Parseltongue

"Hello" – Normal talking

'Hello' – Mind link

_Hello_ – Thinking

Summary: The prophecy is different; Harry Potter doesn't bear the scar. Yet, someone does and the wiziding world has no idea who. Orion and Cyrus know, but will they tell? Who could ever accept the twin children of Bellatrix Black?

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. If I did, I would be rich and too busy doing whatever the hell I wanted to write this.

* * *

Cyrus and Orion spent the rest of the summer holidays having fun. They went to village festivals with Sarah and Luke, they played games with Bellatrix, they played quidditch with each other and they explored the woods with Diana and Ra.

On the day they finally got their wands both Cyrus and Bellatrix were woken, quite unhappily, by Orion jumping on their beds.

* * *

Cyrus followed his bouncing brother through the door of the grubby building, he remembered what a letdown their last visit had been and wasn't as excited as Orion.

When the wand maker gave Orion his wand bright yellow sparks came out the tip and Cyrus could feel Orion's wonder coming through the bond.

Orion's wand was about eleven inches long and a deep brown colour with intricate writing on the handle, remembering the lessons his mum had given him Cyrus easily translated 'A dimidium quod a universus. Audacia quod Fortis. May vos ago puteus.' into 'A half and a whole. Daring and Brave. May you live well.'

The small wand maker held out his wand for him to take, it was the same size as Orion's with similar writing on the handle, only instead of saying 'Daring and Brave' it said 'Cunning and Sly'.

The different wood types couldn't blend into each other like Orion's wand so the blackish and whitish woods clearly stood out against each other. The wand maker had tried to improve the appearance by wrapping the colours around each other, making the black and white spiral up the wand.

Cyrus reached out his hand and held the handle, he felt a burst of energy flow through him and silver sparks came out of the tip.

* * *

Orion dodged Sarah's punch and countered with a sideways kick; Sarah easily blocked his kick and retaliated with a front kick.

The spar continued like this for twenty minutes until Orion saw an opening and aimed a punch at Sarah's head, he stopped his fist just before it made contact and stood still for a minute, breathing heavily.

Sarah and Orion both stood back, bowed to each other, which is what the Dojo master had taught them to do after a spar with anyone, and went to sit on the floor so the next spar could start.

Cyrus and Luke finished their spar not long after, with Cyrus as the winner, and came to sit next to them. They talked among themselves for a bit before Sarah suddenly said "I'm really gonna miss you guys, you know that right?"

Orion looked at her and saw that she was close to tears. "We know Sarah, don't know why though, you still got Lukey boy after all." "Hey!"

"I know, but it'll still only be me and Luke, we ain't gonna be a gang of four anymore, and that's gonna stink." "Yeah, it's gonna stink for me and Cyrus as well, we're gonna have to act posh!"

Orion really didn't like lying to Luke and Sarah, but he wasn't allowed to tell them about magic and their cover story was that they were going to a posh private school because of their high grades.

"Yeah I guess so, hey, can you tell me how you did it?" When she said that both Orion and Cyrus rolled their eyes, even Luke looked amused. Sarah had been trying to find out how they had done the end of year prank ever since it had happened; of course they weren't allowed to tell her because it involved magic.

Cyrus crossed his arms in a fake annoyed manner; in reality Orion could feel his amusement coming through the bond. "For the last time Sarah, pranksters do not reveal their secrets."

Orion couldn't help it, he laughed, whether it was because of the sly reference, about magicians not revealing their secrets, that only he would understand, or the fact that it was his brother saying such an absurd sentence he didn't know. He just laughed.

* * *

"You two need to behave while you're at school got that?" Cyrus and Orion exchanged a glance before saying, at the exact same time "Don't worry mum, we will!" Bellatrix sighed "Why do I not believe you?"

* * *

On platform nine and three quarters a family stood, staring at the people bustling about, the father was an average sized man with short brown hair. The mother was also of average size, with black hair tied into a ponytail, and the daughter was small for her age, she had brown eyes and bushy brown hair.

A man with red hair saw them and, temporarily leaving his own large family, walked over. "Hello, hello, this wouldn't happen to be your first time here would it?" The family jumped at the sound of his voice and seemed relatively embarrassed by his words.

"That obvious is it?" "No, no, I've been here so often that I find it easy to tell is all, Arthur Weasley by the way." The man held his hand out and the father of the family shook it.

"Dan Granger, nice to meet you, this here is my wife Jean-" "Hello" "-and our wonderful daughter Hermione, and it's her first year." Hermione blushed at her father's praise.

"First year huh? It's my Ron's first year to; he's the smallest boy standing over there." "Excuse me." "Yes... Hermione was it?" "Yes. I was wondering who they were, everyone seems to avoid them."

Arthur turned to see who Hermione was pointing at; it was Bellatrix Black and her two children. "Ah, I believe it would be best if you stayed away from them." "Why?" "...Have you heard of death eaters?" "Yes, I read about them in rise and fall of the dark arts, they were followers of You-know-who."

"Well, that woman is Bellatrix Black, she used to be one of the strongest supporters of He-who-must-not-be-named, and she was captured and put in Azkaban after You-know-who disappeared, but she was released in exchange for information about other death eaters. Despite being released there isn't any evidence to suggest her views on the world have changed. Her and her two children hardly ever leave their manor, so she's had plenty of time to teach them her view of the world."

"How horrible!" "Yes, I'm not saying that she's going to randomly start murdering people, or that the children even agree with her beliefs, but there's a chance and as a muggleborn its best if you avoid them."

* * *

Cyrus winced slightly as he heard the loud Weasley patriarch tell the family about them. _Couldn't he at least speak quietly?_

Next to him Orion's smile became noticeably more forced and their mum started whispering curses. Looking around he finally realised what a large berth everyone was giving them, and all the people glaring at them.

"Hey mum, I think we should probably get on the train now, otherwise we won't be able to find a compartment." His mum looked at him before looking at all the glaring people and nodding "I think that's a good idea."

Cyrus dragged his trunk onto the train, Diana was walking just in front of him, Orion was pulling his trunk along behind him and Ra was sitting on Orion's shoulders. Cyrus went straight to the back of the train and chose the compartment furthest away from the others; the train was still pretty much empty.

Cyrus sat down next to the window on the right chairs and Orion chose the window seat opposite, Ra flew into his cage, which was on the seat next to Orion, while Diana curled up on his lap and fell asleep. Sighing, Cyrus took out his book, Healer's Helpmate, and settled in for a long ride.

Fifteen minutes later he felt the train lurch and start moving forward, a girl stopped in front of the door to their compartment, she had already walked past it twice, and hesitated slightly before opening the door.

She was short, with hazel eyes and cropped, boyish looking, dark brown hair. She looked both nervous and scared "Um... I-I... I was won-wondering i-if I c-c-could stay in th-this compartment b-because a-a-all the o-others are f-full" scratch that, she was completely terrified, so much so that she was stuttering.

Cyrus didn't look up from his book as he replied with a casual "Sure." Watching her posture from the corner of his eyes Cyrus noticed that she seemed a strange mix of scared, relived and confused by his answer.

She put her trunk on the shelf and sat down; Cyrus saw her name written on her trunk, Whisper Taylor Debratus. _Ah, that explains why she said every other compartment was full when there's too much space on the train for that to be possible._

Cyrus was bored and Orion was staring at the countryside through the window, taking the opportunity while he was distracted, Cyrus slipped into his brother's mind. It had become a sort of game for the two of them, to see how long they could stay in the others mind without being caught. It wasn't long before Cyrus came across Orion's thoughts.

_Whisper Taylor Debratus, Whisper Taylor Debratus, where have I heard that name before?_ Deciding to reveal his presence so that he could explain to his brother Cyrus mentally sent 'She's the werewolf girl, remember?'

Orion jumped when he said that, causing Whisper to look at him strangely, Cyrus, for all appearances, was still reading his book. Not wanting to advertise the fact that something was going on to Whisper, Orion looked back out of the window instead of glaring at Cyrus. Cyrus found the whole thing hilarious, although he didn't show it.

'Dammit Cyrus! What the hell are you reading my mind for!' 'Just curious, I don't know why you're so angry; I just answered your question for you.'

'Well don't do it again! And what do you mean werewolf girl?' 'You don't remember? We over heard someone talking about it in Diagon alley. A werewolf and human had a child who's going to Hogwarts, her name was Whisper Taylor Debratus and, apparently, she inherited the werewolf curse from her mother' 'Oh yeah.'

* * *

Whisper was upset. Her mother had died last year, her dad had a rare illness that was only going to get worse and everywhere she went people glared at her and called her the 'werewolf girl'.

She hadn't even wanted to go to Hogwarts in the first place, but her dad had insisted that she take the opportunity and scraped together every penny he could find to buy her some hand-me-down robes, a battered trunk and the bare minimum of second hand school books.

She'd gotten on the train before everyone else so that she could avoid the crowded platform and find a compartment. Unfortunately the first group of students to enter her compartment had taken one look at her name, written on her trunk, called her the 'werewolf girl' and kicked her out.

Every other compartment she went to was either full or the people inside wouldn't let her in. Eventually she'd had no choice but to go to the compartment of the Black twins, since their mother used to be a death eater she expected them to treat her the same, or worse, then the other kids, which was why she'd avoided their compartment for so long.

She had mustered up all of her courage and opened the door; only make a complete fool of herself by stuttering her entire sentence. She had been surprised when the black and red haired one, who was reading a book, agreed to let her stay and had quickly put her trunk away before he could change his mind.

There had been one point, not long after the train had started, that the red haired boy jolted as though someone had surprised him, but other than that they completely ignored her. It felt, relieving, they didn't stare or glare or call her names, it felt wonderful.

It had been a few hours since then, and no one had said a word, so Whisper was slightly shocked when the black and red haired boy broke the silence. "We'll be arriving soon, we should probably change."

He then looked right at her. "Orion and I will leave the compartment while you change, afterwards you can leave while we change."

He then stood up and left the compartment, the redhead following soon after, before the door could close completely a bird and four legged animal followed the boys out, Whisper blinked, even with her enhanced wolf senses she hadn't noticed the two animals.

Whisper got changed quickly, throwing on her tattered old robe, and left the compartment. The two boys walked in after she left, the black and red haired one paused and said "We'll knock on the door when we're done" before closing the door.

Whisper waited outside, half expecting them to leave her there, when there was a knock on the door. She walked in and sat down on the same seat as before, know that she knew they were there she spotted a beautiful silver fox curled up on the black and red haired boy's lap.

The tip of the fox's tail and its paws were pitch black, it looked like it was asleep. In a cage on the shelf where their trunks were was a gorgeous falcon. It had orange and yellow feathers with red streaks in them; its eyes were the colour of the sun.

Not ten minutes later the train slowed to a halt and kids started getting off.

* * *

You may not have noticed but I've been dropping hints in the previous chapters about which house they would be in by mentioning their personality. Next chapter the twins get sorted and they get their timetables.


	10. Talking hat's and Gryffindor

**Hello**_ – _Parseltongue

"Hello" – Normal talking

'Hello' – Mind talking

_Hello_ – Thinking

Summary: The prophecy is different; Harry Potter doesn't bear the scar. Yet, someone does and the wizarding world has no idea who. Orion and Cyrus know, but will they tell? Who could ever accept the twin children of Bellatrix Black?

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. If I did, I would be rich and too busy doing whatever the hell I wanted to write this.

* * *

Sirius sat a little straighter in his seat as the new first years filed into the hall. James had got a job at Hogwarts as the new flying instructor and Lily as the muggle studies professor, Sirius' cover for being here was to give his friends support and assist James with his flying lessons.

Of course those weren't the real reason's they were here. Despite allowing Bellatrix to go free the ministry were still wary of her and, by extension, her children, so when they found out that the Black twins were going to Hogwarts they'd sent aurors to watch them.

More specifically, they'd sent Sirius and James to watch them. Since Harry, their godson and son respectively, was also starting Hogwarts they'd jumped at the chance.

Dumbledore had been reluctant to allow them in knowing that they would be spying on the two children, and Sirius could understand how he felt, after all they were only children, but had agreed on the basis that it was better to watch them then have them do something wrong because of Bellatrix's influence.

Remus, however, was here for an entirely different matter. Another werewolf was coming to Hogwarts, just like when he was younger but with one big difference, everyone knew that she was a werewolf.

James and Lily had overheard a few nasty conversations about the child and warned Dumbledore that it might cause trouble, in response Dumbledore had asked Remus to stay at Hogwarts and offer comfort to the girl if she looked like she needed it. Remus, always eager to help a fellow werewolf, had agreed, although he would be keeping an eye on the twins as well.

Sirius was broken out of his thoughts by McGonagall's voice. "Black, Cyrus" Sirius looked at the Black and red haired child, he moved with an elfin grace and showed no emotions as he walked up to the stool.

Sirius remembered that Cyrus was the first born and heir to the most noble and ancient house of Black, he also noted that Cyrus' appearance and movement suited the title.

Sirius looked at him with hope in his eyes, he knew it was unlikely but he couldn't help but hope that the children would be like him. That hope rested solely on this sorting, he'd read up on twins after finding out that Bellatrix had twin children, twins were hardly ever sorted into separate houses, whatever house Cyrus went into, Orion would follow.

* * *

Cyrus had been unimpressed by the hats song; in fact he'd spent the entire time talking to his brother, and still was now. Although, it was mainly Orion doing the talking.

'-and piss on the ashes, I could fart a better song if I had to. I mean, it wasn't even in tune! Are you even listening to me Cyrus?'

Thankfully he was saved from answering by McGonagall's voice "Black, Cyrus" The hall went silent as Cyrus walked up to the hat, everyone was curious about the elusive Black twins; they hardly ever left their manor.

Cyrus turned and sat on the stool, easily ignoring some of the other kid's glares, and felt the hat slip over his eyes. 'Ah, another Black eh? Your family always has such interesting minds.'

'You're not my brother.' 'No I'm not, although I am curious as to why that was your first reaction, let's see... Ah! Here it is. A mind link hmm, now that is interesting, and this dreamscape of yours is truly magnificent.'

Cyrus tensed 'You won't tell anyone about that, will you?' 'Hm, my boy I couldn't even if I wanted to, I'm bound by ancient magic, not that I'd want to anyway, you and your brother are truly fascinating.'

'Hey Cyrus' 'I'm guessing that that was your brother?' 'Yes' '...Aren't you going to answer him? I wouldn't be offended you know' 'No'

'Very well then, let's get started. Hm, you're very knowledgeable, very knowledgeable indeed, and you read a lot, those are definitely Ravenclaw traits.'

'Hey Cyrus' 'So you'll put me in Ravenclaw then?' 'Hm, well you would definitely fit there, but you don't read for the sake of knowledge, you read because you view knowledge as power and believe it will help you to protect your brother. That's a Slytherin trait.'

'Hey Cyrus' 'What!' '...Nothing'

'...I'm gonna kill him' 'Ha, no you won't, you would die before you let someone hurt your brother, it's all here in your mind.' 'Fine... But I'm still gonna strangle him.'

'Hmm, your loyalty to your brother, mother and muggle friends could be considered as Hufflepuff... But no, you're only loyal to those who earn it. Let's see, you're definitely brave, in fact you're braver then most of the Gryffindor's I sort, you would gladly rush into a life threatening situation to save your brother and friends. But, again, Gryffindor is not the house for you, you would only risk your life for your brother and friends, not a stranger, and even then you would rule out all other options first.'

'Are you going to tell me all the reasons why I shouldn't be in a house or just sort me already?' 'Hm, Well I am truly sorry if I'm boring you-' the old hat sounded anything but sorry. '-but it is my job to find the proper house for you and this is the best way to do it.'

Cyrus gave a mental sigh. 'Fine, but can you please hurry up?' 'You feel the need to prove yourself, not strength wise, but you want to prove that you're not evil, in fact you're very ambitious. In the pranks that you and your brother pull you are the strategist, you still help to pull the pranks but are more useful with figuring out how to do so without being caught. You have a large amount of Slytherin traits... At the moment I'm debating whether you should go into Gryffindor or Slytherin. Do you have a preference?'

'Not really' Now that he'd gotten used to the hat's presence he could feel it going deeper into his mind. 'Hmm. Wait a minute. What's this? A parselmouth! Ho ho, I know just what to do with you.'

"Slytherin!"

* * *

Orion watched as Cyrus took his seat at the Slytherin table, he noticed that none of the Slytherin's applauded for him.

Orion had watched Cyrus carefully while he was being sorted, his brother had kept a blank mask on throughout the whole thing, although Orion had sensed the surprise, confusion, understanding, annoyance, curiosity and annoyance leaching through the bond, in that order.

He looked at the old hat curiously, what was so important about that piece of old cloth? Luckily, he didn't have to wait long to find out as McGonagall's stern voice called out. "Black, Orion"

Orion walked up to the stool, he wasn't as graceful as his brother, but he was happy to say that he could look relatively intimidating if he chose to, not that he usually did. This was the walk he used now.

He just had time to see Sirius look at him sadly before he sat down and the hat was on his head. It wasn't long before a voice, that was defiantly not his brothers, filled his head.

'So... This is the brother that I saw so much of in Cyrus' mind is it? Hmm, after meeting your brother I expected you to be more cunning.' 'Uh, okay?'

'Never mind, hm, unlike your brother you do not enjoy reading, whether for knowledge or power doesn't matter, you find both reasons boring when it comes to books. This rules out Ravenclaw. You're like your brother in the fact that you're only loyal to those who you believe deserve it, so Hufflepuff is also out of the question.'

_No wonder Cyrus felt annoyed._ 'What was that?' 'Nothing'

'...Hm, you're definitely a prankster that much is obvious, you're also extremely brave. You would save a complete stranger if you could. Very Gryffindor. But also very Slytherin. Your pranks, while straight forward, have an underlying current of Slytherin cunning, helping you to execute them well without leaving evidence behind. You don't trust people easily, and you use your cheerful attitude to your advantage, getting others to lower their guards, although your cheerful personality is real enough.'

'That. Is. so. Interesting.' 'Your sarcasm is very Slytherin as well. Still, taking all your traits and personality into account, I believe the best house for you is-'

"Gryffindor!"

Once again the hall was silent, although this time was more from shock then the hatred of his mother. He looked at the staff table and nearly lost control and started laughing at the looks on the teachers faces. Instead he turned and walked towards the Gryffindor table, he wasn't happy that the hat had put him in Gryffindor; he'd much prefer to be with Cyrus.

Sitting down he couldn't help but notice, everyone near him was turning in their seats, facing away from him. He felt the first tendrils of loneliness creep up on him, but they were quickly broken by the sound of Cyrus' voice in his head.

'Jeez bro, you just had to make a scene didn't you?'

He couldn't help it. He laughed.

* * *

Whisper stood in the crowd of other first years nervously, hoping no one would notice who she was.

When the train had stopped she'd stayed in the compartment for a few minutes to avoid the crowd, strangely enough the Black twins had stayed behind as well. While staying behind meant she could leave without anyone glaring at her, it also meant that the only free boat was the one that the Black twins were in.

So when the sorting had started she found herself paying extra attention to theirs, and had been just as surprised as everyone else by the red head, _Orion,_ being put in Gryffindor. It had also been strange when Orion suddenly burst out laughing.

Their sorting had taken her mind of her own sorting momentarily, but now it was nearing her time, and she was nervous.

"Debratus, Whisper" Whisper jumped a bit when she heard her name, but walked up to the stool nonetheless. The hat slipped over her eyes, making her lose sight of the crowded hall, and she heard a strange voice in her head.

'A werewolf eh? Been a while since I've sorted one of you.' _Great, even a bloody talking hat knows I'm a werewolf_

'let's see now, you're ambitious, you want to succeed despite being a werewolf, but you don't really believe that's possible. You have a large amount of knowledge and you read a lot, but only because you never had any friends to play with and reading was the only thing you could do. You're defiantly brave, that much is obvious, but you're not loyal to anyone, because no one's ever been loyal to you. Hmm. Personally, I would put you in Gryffindor but, since you're a werewolf, I don't think I should.'

Whisper felt anger rise within her when he said that. 'Oh yeah, why? Do you not like werewolves either? Is that it?'

'Hm, no no, I've actually sorted a werewolf before, he went into Gryffindor, but no one knew he was a werewolf.' That gave her pause; a werewolf had come to Hogwarts before? '...How does that make a difference?'

'I am well aware of the prejudice people have against werewolves, the fact that no one knew he was one helped him live as normally as possible. I believe that the best place for you to go would be Hufflepuff. The house of Hufflepuff is supposed to be loyal, therefore your best chance of fitting in, or at the very least not being bullied, is if you go to Hufflepuff.'

'...That... makes sense.' 'Of course there's still a chance that being in Hufflepuff won't help whatsoever, but sometimes you've got to take a chance eh?' 'I... guess so... Okay then, do it.' 'Hm, defiantly Gryffindor...'

"Hufflepuff!"

The hat was lifted and Whisper went to sit at the Hufflepuff table. Despite the hats ideas the other children still turned away from her when she sat down.

Looking at Orion she saw that he was getting the same treatment from the Gryffindor's. That wasn't very surprising, what was surprising was that the same thing was happening to Cyrus at the Slytherin table. She had a feeling that she would be paying extra attention to the Black twins, they were quite unexpected.

Whisper sighed; it was going to be a long year.

* * *

I know I said that I would do timetables in this chapter, but I completely blanked out when I tried. Sorry. Anyway, I got my first review! I was actually kind of surprised by how happy I was. Next chapter really is the timetable, as well as a few lessons. Thanks for the review!


	11. Authors note

Hey. I am going on a 500 mile walk across Scotland during the holidays and will not be updating during that time! I've also been training for said walk which is why I haven't updated recently. Sorry about the wait, I'll start up again about a week after I get back.


End file.
